Mysterious Muggle
by silverdoutrane
Summary: She was different than the rest... The introduction is also part of the summary... Marauders Area.


_**Don't own Harry Potter or this time phase…only the plot and my few OCs.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>_

_Magic is an endless time phase__  
><em>_Some wizards is born to be founders of Magic__  
><em>_Or founders of Houses reside inside Hogwarts__  
><em>_Others are born,__  
><em>_For their different roles,__  
><em>_Complete destruction upon__  
><em>_Wizards and Muggles alike._

Lightning ripped through the night sky, followed by a clap of thunder. Those that knew it, the emotion of fear. The group were tensed about the new situation.  
>"Severus…we have to take him there." A gentle voice whispered.<br>He said nothing staring intently at her; The flames she had used under panic to drive the Inferi away, was dying. The house-elf, Kreacher came with them, after, Regulus gently convinced Kreacher to spill the beans on what has as most people knew the famous forbidden name You-Know-Who used Kreacher for Kreacher was outside of the cave waiting anxiously for the odd some group to arrive. The house-elf, Kreacher used a bit of his elvish magic and started to work on different strong teleportation spell, for the odd group.  
>"What has become of my master?" He whispered sadly, his stubby fingers, the other end was busy feeling the temperature of his beloved master Regulus.<br>"Kreacher…we have to save your master Regulus, and the best way to do it, is to return to his former school. I'll find a way to protect you all, while finishing that spell of my old forefather." She explained, green eyes staring sadly at him. They couldn't go to St. Mungos...for it will be hazardous and death would follow Regulus or as she nickname him, Regs, his 'master' will know and will not spare his life.

"Don't die on me Regs! I swear on a gryffindor's tail…" Her green eyes shown with malicious anger. The foursome appeared alongside inside the Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hall was deathly silent as if a lone wizard had cast a particularly powerful silencio. The students stared at the odd foursome, their shock and fear forcing them to stay still in their seats. The shrill scream of a second year Hufflepuff shattered through the oppressive silence. As one, the students began to scream, their hysteria rising to new heights.  
>"…I need water…what are you doing muggleborn?" He asked, licking his dried up lips.<br>She felt the need to calm everyone down, now this spell works differently than the calm charm, she practised on, she used it on all whatever students is left and make them calm down, she felt the familiar presence of her old head of house.  
>"Professor McGonagall...we need your help...if we take Regs to St. Mungos...they'll find him...and kill him or maybe first torturing him and then...he needs healing...is there a room that is kept secret that even you don't know?" She asked urgently, everyone stared at her, shocked, McGonagall stared at her strangely.<br>"No...you have to ask for James...Lily's been worried sick over you...you know." McGonagall whispered that part sadly, she didn't give her a hug...a month prior to this all happening, after Lily and James' honeymoon...last all of them heard and 'saw' she was dead.  
>"…Kreacher…please get it ready for her, and please…do as she says." Regulus said. If you told him a muggleborn would steal his heart, he would have cursed you that instant, for he still couldn't believe it. He was torn apart and he couldn't tell his family. They'd torture him relentlessly for ever being involved with her. And yet, not even that could make him leave her...he didn't know when she became so important to him. rare...so precious to him and she's a muggleborn! His 'despicable older brother' would never listen and Andromeda Tonks...Talking to her would be just as bad.<br>He laid there on the ground, the Horcrux devouring his body from the inside out. He saw the tears gathering in her eyes and felt his own slide down his cheeks. Why was she crying over his body? He stared at her face, attempting to memorize her features before…Before he had to leave them forever. He closed his eyes in despair. His eyes strayed towards the window. Lightning crackled in the sky, threatening to opening the heavens and laying waste upon the earth.  
>It was oddly poetic in a way. He'd like to believe the world was ending with him, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The world would continue to move and the love of his life would love another after he passed on. Was it selfish of him to not want her to move on?<br>"How did we get teleported here?" He asked.  
>"Only the headmasterheadmistress of Hogwarts can appear and disappear like he wants to, yet there is a loophole." She explained. Kreacher brought the necessary things, like a bucket of almost normal water, she saw somewhere how it is spreading the unknown poison...water from the cave...they have fled away from.

* * *

><p>"That is all for the meeting, yes you may come in." Albus Dumbledore said. One seventh year...that year's head girl and the last of Black groupie Ravenclaw kid came in. She wasn't a natural beauty like Andrea Roselineheart, and everyone in her year and years before, while the Marauders were in school...knew that Andrea Roselineheart held Sirius Black's heart, like Lily to James. She had straight brown hair and light brown eyes, she had a heart shaped face and not the full tempting naturally red kissable lips. The Black groupies used to seethe with jealousy whenever they saw the many times where Sirius almost kissed her and the way he tried to win her heart...yet she was too busy with her mysterious things...she remembered that she and her friends one day locked Andrea and Sirius in a forgotten shack and not the shrieking shack, just a forgotten shack, it was in a protection spell that her uncle which is an Auror Fabian Prewett placed onwards, she niece to Molly Fabian Weasley.<p>

"Headmaster Dumbledore, there's trouble inside Hogwarts, two Death Eaters and...Andrea is with them." She said nearly out of breath.  
>I know what you are thinking but in the midst of everything...I think her or one of the death eaters casted a silencio or sleeping spells over the wards. Indeed all the pictures were truly fast single Order of the Phoenix rushed passed her.<br>Her eyes changed from calm, deep green almond shaped eyes, to teal coloured eyes.  
>"I see where it is…Kreacher, I need a room that can provide me privacy…will you please help me?" She asked quickly, the house-elf wanted to protest, He needed to get to his master! He had no time to spare for the girl in front of him!<br>"Kreacher…please…" Regulus rasped from beside her, his sickly pale skin was covered with a coat of sweat, making his hair damp. he was also shivering and his full tempting lips-a trait shared by all Black men-was in an interesting shade of violet color. He was fighting the cough not to escape his body.  
>The mysterious muggle young woman used an ancient Gryffindor Spell, that none of the Order members can see Regs at all, the only way they can see him, is if they harm her.<br>The house-elf took the duo, a the bucket of normal water, and a herb water that grows once a year inside Hogwarts Grounds, and they were just in time for harvest and Kreacher harvested it and bring it to her and he teleported the odd foursome into the room of requirement. She started to remove the poison from Regulus' body.

* * *

><p>Let's have it.<p>

The good the bad and the ugly...

R&E and comments/review.

Silverdoutrane and I couldn't have done it without my wonderful BETAREADER JUNSEI-ICHI


End file.
